


Because Natasha’s are red!

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Partners in Crime (and mischief but don’t tell Fury that) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint curses his inability to say No to Natasha.</p><p>Just a silly little ficlet that would not leave me alone until I'd written it. Totally un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.</p><p>Remember reviews are love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Natasha’s are red!

“Agent Barton” Phil Coulson was proud of the fact that his voice didn’t waiver and sounded fairly normal. Not that there was too much “normal” about this situation. “May I ask you a somewhat personal question?”

Slowly Clint turned his head towards Phil and gave him a slow, drugged blink. “Sure.” He slurred, the drugs taking the edge of the pain of his smashed ankle and the oxygen face mask giving him a slightly owlish expression.

“Why are your toenails painted bright sparkling purple?” Phil was sure the snort of laughter behind him was from Natasha but that was the only sound in the room.

Clint looked down and wiggled his toes and the snorts of laughter grew louder. Even the glare Phil gave them wasn’t enough to stop the snickers from the rest of the Avengers team.

“Simple,” he replied as if it was totally logical “Natasha’s are red” and with that, the rest of the team burst into peals of laughter.

Phil just walked out of Clint’s hospital room with a muttered: “It’s like looking after a bunch of fucking children.”


End file.
